Quarry
Plot A tip leads Benson and Cragen to the body of a seven-year-old boy, missing since 1980, and the detectives think the new information was a ploy to help the suspected killer, on death row for another murder, delay his execution. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Joel de la Fuente as TARU Technician Ruben Morales * Jill Marie Lawrence as Attorney Cleo Conrad * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner Guest cast * Michael Shannon as Avery Shaw * Terry Serpico as Deacon Brinn * Angelica Page as Julia Brinn * John Savage as Lucas Biggs * Bill Buell as Terry Ronsen * Suzanne Grodner as Lynne Ronsen * Julie Lund as Kimber Faulk * Kathryn Rossetter as Vivian Tate * Cory Carthew as ESU Leader * Jack Pavlinec as Zeke Brinn References *Jeffrey Ronsen *1980 *1983 *Dickie Stabler *Kathy Stabler Quotes :Benson: Before you and Kathy had kids, did you ever wonder how they were going to turn out. :Stabler: All the time, still do. :Benson: At least you know what you're passing on... half my genes are drunk and the other half are violent and cruel. ---- :has one last interview with Lucas Biggs on death row :Benson: Somebody murdered Deacon Brinn. Somebody you knew that you abused him. :Biggs: I never abused Deacon or any of the boys. I loved them. :Benson: Your love ruined their lives. :Biggs: I didn't do anything wrong. :Benson: Come on, Lucas. You know that's not true. :Biggs: What'd I do wrong? I was born with these feelings. I don't know why I have them. They were always there. Wasn't exactly like I had a choice. :Benson: Neither did the 117 boys you molested. :Biggs: I never hurt them. It never hurt me. :Benson: You were abused. :Biggs: a moment of pause My father left when I was a baby. And when I was about 9, this man moved across the street. He was the only one I could talk to. He loved me, he cared for me. And touching me was how he showed it. :Benson: I'm sorry. :starts to break down in tears :Biggs: I never meant to hurt the boys! :Benson: Lucas, Deacon Brinn is dead. And the killer knew what you did to him. Just tell me who you told. :Biggs: No one! :Benson: There has to be somebody. In jail. Somebody who knew you back then. Somebody who knew about you and Deacon. :Biggs: There was a little boy. He used to follow Deacon and Jeffrey around. And Deacon used to look at him the way I looked at boys. :Benson: What was his name? :Biggs: Avery. His name was Avery. Background information and notes *When they are at the funeral of the boy and capturing signatures; They cut to the computer screen so Munch can verify who Robert Hooper is, Munch closes what appears to be the Outline and Numbering window in Microsoft Word. There is no reason for this window to be open, a search window would have fit much better. *This is the third episode in which Detective Olivia Benson has a stalker. Her first stalker was Richard White in the first season episode "Stalked". Her second stalker was Eric Plummer in the third season episode "Wrath". *'Goof': It is said that Lucas Biggs played in the Independent League. The Independent League had not been created in the 1980s. *The opening scene of this episode is reused in the episode Justice Denied as a flashback. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes